Paradise
by Shawn30
Summary: The sequel to "Beloved." Following Padme's daring rescue of her husband, the Skywalker's return to Naboo for eight days to heal, unwind, spend time with family, and deal with their connection to the Dark Side of the Force.


**Title: "Paradise"**  
**Written by: Shawn Chapter 4 in the "Heart and Soul" series. (4/5)**  
**This follows "Beloved"**  
**Chapter (1/2)**  
**Summary: Following Padme's daring rescue of her husband, the Skywalker's return to Naboo for eight days to heal, unwind, spend time with family, and deal with their connection to the Dark Side of the Force.**

**Rated: M Category: Family/Romance/Drama/**  
**Pairing: Anakin and Padme Skywalker**

**Story Warning: Graphic sexual situations and sensuality.**

**Timeline: Obviously, knowledge of Star Wars: Episode 1 and 2 is needed. You must also read the other "Heart and Soul" chapters before this one. "The Light and the Dark," "Shadows of Winter," and "Beloved" This story takes place two days after "Beloved."**

**Disclaimer: George Lucas and Lucasfilm owns everything.**

**Email:**

**Authors Notes 1: In this universe the Clone Wars will last three and a half years. It's commonly known that Anakin and Padm were separated for five months before Episode 3 when Obi-Wan and Anakin were dealing with the Outer Rim Sieges. This story picks up two years and four months after Star Wars: Episode 2.**

**Authors Notes 2: If some of you are concerned about the Pairing notes above, I ask you to trust me and the story.**

**Authors Notes 3: Dorme , Padme 's handmaiden/bodyguard and best friend in this story knows of her marriage to Anakin. Obi-Wan only suspects more is going on than he knows but elects not to pry. Padme's entire family is aware of her marriage.**

**Authors Notes 4: The official Star Wars database provided many of the details for this story, though some things are my original creations.**

**Extra Special Thanks: Anne, my Jedi Master of good grammar and all around help. She's the best. Seriously.**

**We are all broken and wounded in this world. Some choose to grow strong at the broken places. **

**~~ Harold J. Duarte-Bernhardt**

**Hope is faith holding out its hand in the dark. **

**~~ George Iles**

**Gos-Harmony Manor **

**Senator Amidala's secret private estate near the Gallo Mountains.**  
**Early morning **

**Naboo**

As Padme's soft brown eyes sleepily fluttered open, hard raindrops peppered the tri-windows stretching around her luxurious bedroom. Illumination suddenly skittered across the walls courtesy of a burst of lightening as she yawned and stretched beneath the warm Armanian covers, enjoying the comfortable freedom of wearing nothing at all. As her mind recalled hearing that a strong series of storms were gusting through this area of Naboo for the next day or so, she summoned enough caring to yawn once more. Nature's wild side always made her sleepy, but as she fully came alert the last thing on her mind was falling back to twilight.

Her husband was alive and by her side once more.

As dearly romantic as the notion was to sleep in each others arms all night long, most people tended to shift in their slumber. Padme gently rolled over onto her side, finding her completely naked husband sound asleep on his back, softly snoring. A leviathan flood of pure emotion nearly stole her breath away as she observed the hypnotic rise and fall of his chest as if it were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. And it was as the last few days had drained her life away, though she discovered new reserves of courage she never knew she possessed.

As well as a desperate, angry drive that saw her draw upon the Force in the coldest... darkest way she could ever imagine to save Anakin's life. Her eyes shut to fight off the immense wave of fear and revulsion that swept over whenever she thought of the people she killed in cold blood no matter the reasons. Killed by her own hands, and yet not so as she wielded a Jedi-like skill and power she'd never learned or even knew she was capable of. But now was not the time to unravel such profoundly intense mysteries.

Joy lived within her dear gaze as she watched over her husband's peaceful sleep. She closed her eyes and mouthed a silent pray her mother taught her as a child in thanks and gratitude for having Anakin back.

Which, in essence, meant having her life back.

Blustering rain created a symphony of natural music that warmed her heart as she looked upon the love of her life. Lifting a trembling hand, she covered her mouth to ward off the darkness that had nearly snared her world. All of a sudden booming thunder in the distance reminded her of raucous applause in a way she found amusing on some level. Anakin had been torn from her and she had gone after him and saved him. She succeeded despite overwhelming odds with their love, the dearest of friends, and even the aid of a man she did not trust or like.

Going to Palpatine for help went against her every ideal and good common sense, but when faced with the loss of Anakin her heart demanded ANY help from ANY source... damn the consequences.

And she was smart enough to know there would be consequences. But that too was for another day.

Today and the next week were about the Skywalkers and their family rejoicing together again. There was no room for anything else. Smiling dearly, Padme counted her many blessings as the thunder storm grew in volume outside her private estate. The highly acclaimed Senator from Naboo had fame and fortune, title and power, influence and vast connections.

"Worthless," she silently swore to herself, sighing. Meaningless when measured against the loss of her husband. Against any dear life to her heart. When Palpatine declared that Anakin was dead there was no price she would not pay to have him back. Take every single credit she possessed, all her worldly possessions and titles she had ever held. None of them mattered. They never did, but the definition was so much clearer now.

Family, friends, love, and good health were necessitates. Everything else was window dressing. That lesson was never more clearer than the moment Anakin opened his eyes in that Bacta tank. The moment she came alive again as well.

Having indulged their little ritual the first night whenever he returned home, their clothes were scattered haphazardly across the stained wood floor. The act of sleeping naked their first reunited night was their way of removing anything between them. But as Anakin was still recovering from his serious injuries and the long flight to Naboo, last night's arrival didn't end with a night of madly passionate lovemaking. Instead they ate dinner in bed like children, a meal she proudly cooked herself with C-3PO's assistance. They held each other and talked until they couldn't keep their eyes open any longer, and then fell asleep side by side.

Padme lovingly watched over him now. Powerful pain-med's saw him sleeping soundly, allowing her this lazy, early morning time to appraise her Beloved. A little smile twitched at the corner of her lips as she savored his place in her life. With barely a scrap of their covers swept over part of his waist, her eyes drank in the hard lines of sculpted lean muscle covering his body. He was so powerful and fearsome, yet so loving to her. Like a wild animal tamed only in her presence. She'd often teased him that his long lashes were almost feminine, usually resulting in a eye-roll reply. The new clone skin covering his robotic arm was a mere shade darker than his normal skin tone, but again was warm and soft to the touch. She had to admit she really liked it. Of course there were scars here and there, both new and old. Some over his shoulders, along the right side of his chest, deep into his forearms, and on his left thigh. Badges of honor earned in the war. Cherished in her eyes, never taking away from his beauty, but adding to his allure. His sexy naked torso called out to her, asking that she caress the soft skin, and so she did lazily. Skimming her fingers over HER man.

By the Force and all things holy in this galaxy, Padme claimed ownership alone over Anakin Skywalker. She had since the moment she married him, but never more than right now. The Jedi Order would always come a distant second as she loved this man with all her heart and he was hers first. Hers always. There would be no debate ever again!

Slipping from beneath the covers, she erased the space between them, her fingers now gently tracing over the hard muscles of his belly. She loved touching him so tenderly, now stroking softly over his heart as it beat beneath her fingertips. He didn't stir at all, soundly asleep and for that she was thankful. Her husband had notoriously bad dreams that often worried him greatly. To watch the peaceful slumber he enjoyed now warmed her heart. She would protect him with her very life.

And kill anything that stood in the way of that protection.

Padme knew she had changed since the war began, and perhaps even moreso after recent events. Such was the way of life.

As the winds blew wetly across the window-glass, her soft caress skimmed over his bare hips, gliding over him with a lovers touch. She bent down and feathered kisses over the scars on his shoulder, eliciting no response. Good. Let him rest and her play. She needed some quiet, intimate time with him and this was alright by her. He was safe and sound, by her side where he belonged.

Her loving journey down his body was a lazy, sensual one as light kisses swept over his smooth skin until she was grinning mischievously as she quietly tugged the burgundy covers from over his mid-section. Quite impressive even when unaroused, the sight of his manhood inspired playful wickedness in her. The sheer need to tease and pleasure him won out as her gaze roamed his delicious nude physique.

Her lips faintly brushed kisses down his toned abs, whispering her love through the affectionate act. She smiled as he snored softly, and so her tongue trailed a wet path round his navel before her hand delicately curled her fingers around his manhood. Suddenly his breath hitched when she began casually stroking him to full hardness. His cock twitched in her small hand, drawing a low moan from her husband that brought a impish smile to her face.

"Good morning, Mr. Skywalker," Padme whispered before brushing the lightest kiss over the head of his shaft. She teased her lips over the crown, lashing her tongue once over the weeping slit before slowly sinking down around him.

Groaning lazily awake, sexual awareness coursed through Anakin as the warm, gentle suction his wife applied caused his hands to clench the bedsheets. He swallowed hard in the back of his throat as the heat surrounding his cock felt oh so good. "Padme, baby..." His eyes squinted open to find the gorgeous curtain of curly brown hair fanned over his lap, her head rising and falling. His head fell back against the pillow as the warm pleasure drowned over him, his heels digging into the mattress. His senses were soaring through the rapture of her making love to him with her mouth. "You're... you're trying to kill me, aren't you?" he half-gasped.

"Yes, I saved your life to murder you with pleasure. Now hush," she teased while applying gentle suction just over the head before sucking him down deeper until his husky moaning filled her ears. Out the corner of her eyes she caught sight of his fist clenching at the sheets and smiled around him. Desire clenched low in her belly as her pursed lips rose and fell around him, hollowing her cheeks while sucking him just a little harder. Her right hand began stroking the base while her tongue lapped over the sensitive head. Her name lifted from his lips to the heavens... his thighs tensed beneath her free hand. She bathed his cock with her wet tongue, and then took him back inside the humid confines of her mouth, making love to him once more.

The erotic, shameless music Padme orchestrated left Anakin shaking as her technique was exquisite to say the least. She was eagerly sucking on him as he swelled harder inside her mouth. Blue eyes roamed brazenly over her lush feminine form while the dual stroking and suction deliciously rattled his senses. Over and over and over again she engulfed his solid flesh in warm saliva before deeply drawing in and out of her mouth until he began to tremble from such pleasure. Twitching over her tongue, to awaken to such a heavenly act was yet another of the million reasons he loved her beyond all reason and anything. His breathing labored while his legs quivered as he felt the tell-tale surges of the end nearing. "So good... almost... almost there, angel."

Slowly lifting her lips off his throbbing, moist cock; she brushed her hair aside and gazed into his eyes. "I was raised to finish every single thing that I start."

"You're halfway to the Dark Side already," he teased. She winked, and the dove back down his cock so fast his head swam. Her fist strokes quickened, while she sucked harder, pumping him in and out of his mouth until at last his entire body stiffened and then strained toward her. He cried out her name as his cock burst in pleasurable surges of wet heat she greedily swallowed without a second thought.

The act of 'finishing things' like this wasn't ever done for the woman's enjoyment as the taste was far from what one would consider good. But the sheer power of the performance, the pleasure to be given and the skill that left such a deep-seeded impression was what Padme enjoyed most. Her husband found his deepest, most profound satisfaction in her and her alone. That was priceless in her eyes.

Gasping softly, she finally relinquished him from her lips, and then rested her head over his trembling thigh. Sated, drained, and thoroughly satisfied; she adored the parted lips and eyes-shut expression he wore as his chest rose and fell powerfully. "Does my husband approve?" His strong arms reached for her, gathering her up his body as he quickly captured her mouth in the hungriest of kisses.

By the Force, his loving embrace was what she missed most when they were apart. She cuddled in his arms, returning his kiss as passionately as it was given. Her arms curled around his neck, while he tangled a hand in her curly hair, clutching her down to him. She fully straddled his lower body as her tongue was drawn into his mouth and suckled. Her sex wept for him as their desire pulsed red-hot. She felt him slowly begin to harden again, resulting in her grinning over his lips. "Impressive," she kissed him softly. "Most impressive."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Anakin's strong hands caressed her soft lower back, and then cupped her firm ass, drawing tightly around the rounded cheeks. She hummed her approval, loving the killer smile that swept over his face. "Whatever sparked such a magnificent wake up call?"

"C-3PO suggested it." Pursing her lips, Padme held a straight face for as long as she could before bursting into laughter at the audacity of her claim. Her world filled with his amusement as well and she knew she had never been richer than she was at this very moment. She tenderly caressed his jaw, noting the light stubble beneath her fingertips. "A wife likes to surprise her husband every now and then."

Leaning into her touch, he brushed a soft kiss over her palm. "Feel free to do that any time you please."

"I'll keep that in mind," she eagerly pressed her mouth to his, kissing him deeply while grinding over the hard length settled against her center. The sensation over her clit caused her to quiver in his embrace as she rocked against him. Her finger playfully plucked at his chin. "As for now, I want you again," she whispered, and then bent down to taste his neck. "I want you inside me."

Anakin hoisted her up his body enough to wrap his lips around swollen nipple, suckling passionately. His hands filled with the swells of her breasts, kneading them while curling his tongue round the pebbled peaks as she held onto him, allowing him to feast from her. Easing his right hand down, he seductively graced up her inner thigh until he gently cupped the warm, moist flesh of her sex. She moaned loudly, shivering over him as his tongue swept circles around the nipple. A single finger dipped inside her, thrusting until she bent down over him, resting her face over his shoulder. Sighing, she bit his shoulder as the finger fucked her harder. Brown eyes closed shut clenched tightly around his finger. She was so wet for him... He could wait no longer. "Angel..."

Padme heard his desperate need as it matched her own. Taking him in hand, she angled back to rest the crown of his cock at her slick entrance, and then slowly sank him inside all the way down until her thighs settled over his lap. A sensual, low, "Ahh..." escaped her parted lips as she melted around the hardness stretching her so deliciously. She felt her husband tense beneath her as she rose to his tip and then immersed him within her once more. Torrents of rainfall rushed against the windows surrounding their bedroom as she began ride him at a steady gallop. His fingernails dug into her hips as she rocked him inside her, the sheer sense of being filled so deeply caused her to squeeze around him on her every descent.

Anakin heard her softly sobbing his name, watched her sex sheath around him so hotly as she rose up and down, making love to him with such an erotic rhythm. She moved hypnotically, the incredible vision she made with her head thrown back, all bushy curls and rosy lips as she rode him. The tight ring of her inner muscles closed around him, slicking his shaft as he sank inside her tightness. His entire world centered on where they were so intimately connected, guiding her riding now as he hands filled with the supple curves of her backside.

Suddenly she bent forward, her emotion-lit eyes gazing into his own. She threaded her fingers through his, lifting his hands from her hips high until they were on either side of his head. "I'm the pilot this morning, Master Jedi." Her mouth crashed down on his as she began fucking her husband with long, hard rocking thrusts of her slender hips. "Love you," she panted hotly around his questing tongue. "Love you so much."

Cupping the back of her head, Anakin held her to his mouth, devouring her lush lips ferociously while arching his hips. Their sweaty, aggressive thrusting amplified such intense pleasure her lovely features twisted into something so uniquely primal he gasped at the sight of her. "Mine," he growled as her body clenched and spasmed around him as she couldn't control the lustful noises escaping her throat.

A litany of "Ahhs..." fled Padme's kiss-swollen lips as a intense, mind-shattering climax throttled through her. She buried him so deep inside her womb, squeezing him through one hot, quivering wave after another, her hands grasping his so tightly, her entire body writhing until as long last she gently slumped over him. Panting heavily, she released his hands, softly peppering his neck with little kisses.

"Need you!" Anakin grunted so loudly as he swept her in his arms, and then over and beneath him on one smooth maneuver. "By the Force, you're so beautiful, Padme."

Padme cried out when he drove every inch of himself into her. Slender, toned arms wrapped around his neck, her eyes tightly shut as the air fled her lungs. "Ani...ohAniyes..." Her teeth rattled as they crashed into each other, the raunchy sound of flesh slapping erotically together accompanied the heady scent of them that seared the air. She felt so full of him, her teeth grazing his throat as their bodies collided. "Love you... so much."

"Padme..." With shadows of the thunder storm darkening through the rich emerald green drapes, Anakin fucked his wife hard! She was the very heart of him, now writhing below him now, the soft skin of her belly trembling against his own. She was so painfully ravishing with strands of her curly, brown hair spilling over the white sheets. Her sex drew so tightly around hum, so hot he couldn't stop moaning as she felt so damn good. With a roar his mouth claimed hers, claimed the sweet taste of her soft lips and the richness inside while his body claimed her very soul. "My Angel."

"Always!" she swore as her nails dug into his shoulders, her lower body meeting his every thrust. Her belly and thighs were glistening with sweat as his hard cock brushed intense sensation over her clit, causing her to tremble with every forceful thrust of his hips. The bed-springs sang, while the headboard rocked back against the wall in chorus. Her nipples rubbed sensuously over his heaving chest as he labored over her. When his head bent down she cried out the moment her nipple pulled tight inside the warmth of his suckling mouth. Her heels drove into his backside, urging his passion as they fucked as one, harder... grunting... straining... kissing violently... crashing into each other until the intensity grew white-hot as they flew over the end of ecstasy.

Burying himself fully one last time, Anakin burst inside her, the pulsing surges of his seed triggering her own climax as they rode each other through the little death... their cries defying the mighty thunder outside.

And then there was peace.

Gasping for breath, Padme gently reminded her husband, "Honey, you're kinda heavy."

"Sorry," he replied sheepishly, smiling. Anakin gently pulled away, and then fell down beside her on his back. His chuckles grew as he could only imagine the picture they made. The bed was a disaster. The air hung with the heady scent of their love making. Turning to his Angel, her lovely brown hair was ten shades of a mess, though sans any makeup she was still beautiful beyond words. Their bedsheets felt damp against his skin and the covers were long since kicked onto the floor. But he was thrilled by his wife and thoroughly satisfied. "Senator Amidala, how are you doing this fine morning?"

His sarcasm was infectious. "I'm quite well, Master Jedi" She tapped a finger to her lips in mock contemplation. "In fact, I seem to be..."

"Satisfied?"

"Not entirely." He poked her side with a finger, eliciting a giggle as she was ticklish there. "What?"

"If you want more, milady, it's gonna have to be a solo act," Anakin snickered. "Not that I'd mind watching."

"I, my dear husband, am thoroughly sexually satisfied," she returned his poke and then arched a royal brow. "What I am in need of is food and alot of it. I seem to have worked up quite a appetite."

"You do know I programmed 3PO with over thirteen-hundred recipes. He's far more than a protocol droid."

"I do not think he would appreciate it if we called him a Chef-droid."

"He will do as his maker commands," Anakin snickered. "What do you want, my love?"

Resting her arms behind her head, Padme considered the question. "I am in desperate need of pancakes topped with fresh strawberries."

"Thy will is my command."

"... I like the sound of that."

"Thought you might," Anakin laughed as he rose to sit up, brushing his hand over his face. Gazing down at the beauty of his beloved, he tugged her to his side, and then pulled her back to his chest. Hid arms curled around her waist. His chin dipped to her shoulder, and then he sighed. "Are you alright?"

"No," she replied truthfully as a sudden wave of emotion crested fresh tears in her eyes. To much had happened in recent days and the sheer weight of it all still took its toll on her. She took a deep, calming breath. "I will be in time. For now, things are..." She turned in his arms. "I just want the next days to be spent with you and our family. I need to make peace with what happened and I'm sorry that I haven't wanted to talk about every crucial detail." She paused. "There are things you will want to... need to know."

Kissing her shoulder, Anakin held her tighter. He felt her arms cross his as they now held each other. "In your own time and your own way."

His patience with her was legendary. She would love no other as she loved him. The feeling was simply endless. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now go make my pancakes."

"Master Jedi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't make me kick your ass. And apparently I can do it." He tickled her until she swatted him across the face with the nearest pillow. "Get MY protocol droid to make my pancakes now."

"Yes, my Master." Anakin swatter her with the pillow, then ran naked out the bedroom.

Grinning, Padme stared at his gorgeous ass running off. "He's going to turn me to the Dark Side one day. I just know it."

**The End of Chapter 1**

**Next Chapter: Anakin tries to help Pooja and Ryoo understand what happened. Padme realizes a little thing she forgot and it drives Anakin crazy with desire. The Skywalker's face their connection to the Dark Side and make a startling discovery.**


End file.
